


Quédate conmigo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Developing Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Self-Doubt, Trust
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Nakamaru nunca se había abierto demasiado; nunca le había dicho claramente lo que pensaba de él y Jin.Se había quedado con él, siempre.
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya, Kamenashi Kazuya/Nakamaru Yuichi





	Quédate conmigo

**Quédate conmigo**

_“¿Por qué no tienes éxito de olvidarlo?_

Kame se dio vuelta en la cama, con aire molesto.

Seguía pensando y repensando a esa conversación, de semanas antes.

Nunca había creído de dejar entender algo así, pero, en retrospectiva, estaba plausible que Yuichi la viera de esa manera.

Estaba plausible que no viera lo que él quería mostrarle, estaba plausible que fuera difidente, estaba plausible que no le creyera, porque en su lugar él tampoco se habría creído.

_“¿Y porque tú no puedes entender que se acabó por mí?” _

_“Porque te conozco de demasiados años para creer que nunca pueda acabar.” _

Nakamaru nunca se había abierto demasiado; nunca le había dicho claramente lo que pensaba de él y Jin.

Se había quedado con él, siempre.

Siempre le había ofrecido un hombro para llorar, quedándose en silencio escuchando todo lo que el menor tenía de decirle, pero nunca comentando de alguna manera.

Siempre se quedaba observando el curso de los acontecimientos, pues fue esa toma de posición que asustó a Kame.

Tuvo miedo de verlo alejarse, de poder ser él lo que lo tenía lejos, si no hubiera tenido éxito de hacerle entender lo que quería en ese momento, cuando Jin ya estaba lejos de sus pensamientos, cuando había tomado su decisión y estaba definitiva.

_“¿Luego por qué crees que siga estando cerca de ti?”_

_“Porque no sabes estar solo, Kazuya.” _

De todas las personas que Kamenashi había pensado que pusieran herirlo, nunca se lo hubiera esperado de Yuichi.

Se había esperado que cogiera los hombros e ignorara el problema, como hacía siempre. Que dejara pasar un poco de tiempo esperando que todo se arreglara solo, haciéndole olvidar esa discusión, y de cuanto Kame se fuera expuesto con él.

No se había esperado un ataque.

No se había esperado que sus palabras lo hirieran así.

Se había asustado de ese dolor, porque desde meses no lo había probado tan intensamente, porque nunca se había dejado herir de alguien que no fuera Akanishi.

Y amaba Jin, dios si lo había amado.

Ahora que a herirlo era alguien diferente, ni siquiera sabía cómo comportarse.

Se había ido sin contestar, sin defenderse de esa acusación que ni siquiera sabía si fuera infundada.

Y Yuichi parecía haber ganado, al menos por el momento, y no había tratado de pararlo.

Kame había pensado por días, y al final se había cansado.

Cansado de su estúpido orgullo, cansado de la etiqueta que había llegado consigo por todos esos años, cansado de quedarse en su incapacidad de levantar su vida.

_“¿Yuichi?”_

_“¿Qué?” _

_“Te amo.” _

Kame se giró otra vez en la cama, bofando.

Distraidamente se fue más allá de su mitad de la cama, dando un leve golpe al brazo del mayor que se despertó de un sobresalto.

“¿Qué pasa?” murmuró, sus ojos semicerrados y el pelo en desorden.

Kazuya sonrió de su expresión confusa y cabeceó.

“Nada, no tengo éxito de dormirme. Vuelve a dormir, tú.” le dijo, empujando un poco en su hombro para hacerlo descansar de vuelta, mientras Nakamaru asentía lentamente, aún somnoliento.

“Ven aquí.” murmuró después, extendiendo su brazo.

Kame titubeó solo un momento, aún poco habituado a ese lado de Yuichi con que no tenía familiaridad.

Pero al final se convenció, acercándose al mayor y apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro.

“Buenas noches.” murmuró, cerrando los ojos. “Te amo.” añadió, con voz aún más baja, casi no quisiera ser oído.

Cuando vio los labios de Nakamaru fruncirse en una sonrisa, todavía, se alegró.

“Yo te amo también.” respondió el mayor.

De su voz parecía que fuera más dormido que despierto, pero a Kame no le importaba.

Entonces le pareció la mejor declaración que nunca hubiera oído.


End file.
